Try to scare me
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: Todos le tenemos miedo a algo, aunque no siempre sepamos que es. Lo interesante es descubrirlo y enfrentarse a el. -Serie de Drabbles inspirados en halloween-
1. Aracnofobia

**PPG no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Craig McCracken. Sólo tomo prestados sus personajes.**

 ***Nos vemos más abajo.**

* * *

 **Aracnofobia.**

Brick Him era conocido por una sola razón, no había nada que pudiera asustarlo. Desde el momento en que realizó su primera aparición, hasta la última, nadie había logrado encontrar algo con la capacidad suficiente para asustarlo. Después de algún tiempo, ver al pelirrojo actuar tan despreocupado — _como era normal en él_ —, se volvió un reto silencioso para descubrir que realmente había algo, a lo que le temía.

Boomer fue el primero en proponerse encontrarlo. No sólo, por supuesto.

—¿Seguro que esto funcionará? —Alice se asomó por el respaldo del sillón, detrás del cual estaba escondida, junto a Boomer.

—No, no lo estoy —respondió él, alzándose de hombros.

Llevaban esperando media hora a que Brick terminara su baño, frente a la puerta había montones de arañas falsas, parecía ser lo más apropiado para iniciar.

Diez minutos después, Brick salió del baño y lo primero que hizo, fue reprimir un grito y freír las arañas con sus rayos láser. Ocultos detrás del sillón, Alice y Boomer intercambiaron una mirada.

Brick, su hermano mayor, le tenía miedo a las arañas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta por aquí (** en lugar de actualizar mi fic **) he decidido unirme a un reto de halloween llamado "Fictober", junto con Domina Mortem. Hay que escribir un drabble de exactamente 180 palabras, basados en una palabra del día. En realidad, vamos atrasadas por dos días, así que en cuanto llegue de la escuela, subiré el de ayer y el que toca hoy.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se me hizo divertido imaginar a Brick teniendole miedo a las arañas, por eso lo use de ejemplo.**

 **Y como aclaración extra, Alice es un Oc que utilizo en mi fic "Criminal", decidí hacer los drabbles como un "spin-off" de la historia, no tendrán ningún tipo de relación con ella, pero será interesante ver a los personajes interactuando de una forma, poco común.**

 **¡Nos vemos en los siguientes drabbles!**


	2. Ofidiofobia

**PPG no es de mi propiedad, es de Craig McCracken, sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Ofidiofobia.**

No era la primera vez que se encontraban de esa forma en la tienda de música.

Tal vez, lo diferente en aquella ocasión era el motivo, llegó primero, sin preocuparse por cuanto tiempo se pudieran tardar los demás en aparecer, incluso se estaba esforzando en no mirar el reloj de su muñeca cada diez minutos para contar el tiempo.

Era realmente todo un reto para ella. Sonrío para sí misma. Cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda y dio un brinco al frente, cuando Blossom llegó primero.

—¡Al fin llegas! Todavía no comprendo que hacemos aquí.

—Los chicos dijeron que tenían una sorpresa.

Blossom se alzó de hombros, viendo a lo lejos a Butch y Kyle, acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al llegar frente a ellas Kyle puso ante Alice una larga serpiente de carretera. Se puso pálida nada más levantó la cabeza para verla. Retrocedió varios pasos para esconderse detrás de Blossom.

—¿Qué acaso no la encuentras adorable? —Kyle intercambió una sonrisa cómplice con Butch. Ambos se entendieron sin hablar.

Y lanzaron la serpiente hacia Alice.

* * *

 **Este drabble corresponde al segundo de Fictober, la palabra es "serpiente". Jamás había escrito un drabble antes, veo lo complicado en limitarse con las palabras. De cualquier forma, es divertido crear tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo.**

 **Dentro de poco subiré el tercero, que corresponde al día de hoy.  
**

 **LD.**


	3. Hidrofobia

**PPG no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Craig McCracken, sólo prestados a sus personajes.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Hidrofobia.**

Se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada, arqueó una ceja y volvió a fijarse en Boomer. Sonreía con falsa inocencia.

—Mas vale que estés bromeando —quiso retroceder, pero Boomer la detuvo, sujetándola por la cintura. Bubbles cerró los ojos, resignada.

—Jamás lo sabrás, a menos que lo intentes.

—Entonces prefiero no saberlo.

Se deshizo del agarre de Boomer e hizo un nuevo intento por retroceder, desafortunadamente no pudo, el suelo estaba demasiado mojado y resbaló. Aunque intento sujetarse de Boomer para no caer, no lo logró.

Mientras el peso de su cuerpo la llevaba rápidamente hacia el fondo de la piscina, Boomer se zambulló detrás de ella, ahora comprendía que no era necesario presionar a alguien para superar sus miedos, especialmente a Bubbles.

Una vez se hallaban en la superficie se giró hacia ella, buscando alguna muestra de que lo iba a perdonar. Su ceño fruncido le dejó muy en claro, que no iba a obtener nada de ella, excepto una buena paliza — _por parte de una de sus hermanas_ — por haberla hecho pasar por esa horrible experiencia.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el drabble que corresponde al día de hoy, "bajo el agua". Realmente no se me ocurrió alguien más, excepto Burbuja, tal vez sea por parte de su personalidad, o el hecho de ser la más "frágil" de las tres, pero me pareció apropiada para un "miedo al agua". Además me pareció interesante el que sea Boomer quién intente ayudarla a superar su "miedo".  
**

 **En fin, por hoy, es todo. Mañana subiré el siguiente y así, el reto es un drabble por día, y tengan seguro que obligaré a Domina a seguir el reto, la presionaré si es necesario.**

 **Nos leemos luego~**

 **LD.**


	4. Nictofobia

**PPG no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados a los personajes.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Nictofobia.**

Suspiró. Sus ojos seguían clavados en las escaleras frente a él, su ceño fruncido, un gesto nada propio en su carácter.

Presionó el arco de su nariz, reposando una mano en su cadera. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y finalmente bajó. Lo hacía apoyando la palma en la pared cercana, usándola como un apoyo extra.

El corazón le latía como loco.

 _Controlante, Utonio._

Se repetía a cada escalón que bajaba. ¿A qué le tenía miedo? Conocía ese laboratorio a la perfección, y aún así, verlo tan oscuro, tan solitario, le ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando finalmente tocó el suelo, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó temeroso.

Nadie respondió.

Tragó con dificultad. Juraría haber escuchado susurros al bajar, como si alguien estuviera esperándolo. Se adentró un poco más al laboratorio, pero se le cortó la respiración unas risas detrás de él.

—¿Bubby? —llamó, esperando a que su hija respondiera.

Dio un paso más al frente, las risas volvieron y esta vez, sintió como si alguien le soplara en el cuello.

Definitivamente, no era Bubbles.

* * *

 **Uno nuevo, a tiempo, está vez** (pose de victoria) **. Hoy tocó "oscuridad", de alguna forma, me gustó usar al Profesor para este, un adulto que se siente intimidado por a oscuridad de su laboratorio, además, claro, el toque halloweenesco, una "prescencia" misteriosa en el lugar.**

 **Escribir 180 palabras, exactas, es complicado. Sin embargo, también es un reto muy interesante para llevar acabo, limitar tu redacción y aún así lograr varias emociones, me gusta. Por otro lado, ahora me toca esperar a que Domina Mortem suba su drabble de hoy, para verlo y ver que cosas malvadas tiene planeadas ella.**

 **Por mi parte es todo, nos vemos mañana, con el siguiente drabble.**

 **LD.**


	5. Ángel

**PPG no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados a los personajes.**

 ***nos vemos abajo.**

= =

 **Ángel.**

La vio cruzarse de brazos y dar media vuelta, ignorándolo completamente. Carraspeo en un vano intento por disculparse. Ella obviamente no lo iba a perdonar.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Buttercup no iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente.

Kyle los miraba intercaladamente, se supone que lo habían invitado a jugar, pero por lo que veía, el único interesado era él. Buttercup le daba la espalda a Butch y este parecía haber metido la pata muy al fondo.

No era la primera vez, empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de comportamiento entre ambos… aunque eso no significaba que le gustara verse en medio de la situación. Le dirigió una mirada a Buttercup y se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Acaso Butch no te dijo que eras el ángel de sus noches?

Una simple mirada bastó, para congelar la sangre en su lugar.

No necesitaba escuchar una respuesta para intuirla, en esa ocasión, no había salvación para ninguno de los dos.

Buttercup ya había decidido como iban a morir esa misma tarde.

Su destino estaba marcado.

= =

 **El día de hoy tocó "ángel". Y tuve que cambiar el título a uno más simple porque, no hay fobia a los ángeles (?).**

 **Volvemos a lo absurdo, no se me ocurrió nada más, así de simple, esto fue lo único en lo que pude pensar.**

 **Fue divertido, una pelea de pareja qur arruina una tarde de videojuegos, ¿les ha pasado? A mi si, es horrible.**

 **Falta ver que hará Domina, algo ridículo** (espero) **y divertido. Pero por mi parte esto es todo por hoy.**

 **LD.**


	6. Silencio

**PPG no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados a los personajes.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Silencio.**

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, respirando largamente hasta tranquilizarse.

 _O al menos intentarlo._

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y bajó las manos, fijándose en el reflejo que aparecía frente a ella en el espejo. Regresándole una sonrisa, que ella no había dibujado en su rostro, tocó el frío cristal, aterrada de lo que su _reflejo_ pudiera hacer. Ver como la curva de sus labios se extendía a cada lado de su rostro.

Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda e intentó retroceder.

— _Ambas sabemos que no lo harías._

Vio como la pelirroja frente a ella se llevaba un dedo a los labios, ordenando silencio. Blossom no pudo negarse, mientras más tiempo pasaba sentada frente a ella, menos poder tenía para salir del trance. Seguía sin comprender como era posible.

Contempló a Berserk poniéndose de pie, todavía clavada en el asiento imitó sus movimientos, removiendo el cabello de sus hombros. Berserk alzó la barbilla con orgullo en su dirección y dio media vuelta, desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

Poco a poco, el espejo volvió a aclararse. Estaba sola.

* * *

 **¿Alguna vez desearon tener libertad de elección en un reto? Yo sí, ahora. Las palabras que vienen en la lista del fictober van de mal en peor (?) ¡No existe una fobia al silencio! Esté, y el día anterior arruinan mi armonía de fobias. Para el próximo año haré mi propia lista y volveré a retar a Domina.**

 **Bueno, quise incluir a Berserk porque... bueno, la chica esta loca y me encanta, un día tendré que usarla para una historia. De cualquier forma, la idea de que fuera ella quién obligara a Blossy a mantener el silencio me pareció atractiva mientras la pensé, no fue el mismo resultado al escribirla** -la hora sad- **.**

 **Ya cumplí con el día de hoy y no estoy feliz con el resultado, espremos que mañana salga algo mejor. "Ojo" es la palabra que sigue, tengo un día para pensar algo mejor.**

 **Domina:** ya sabes como es esto, piensas en algo, intentas darle vida, fallas, odias las palabras del reto, quieres matarlos a todos. Inventaré mis propios nombres para las fobias que no existen alv, nadie lo sabrá.

 **Lonelysoul:** me alegra que te gusten los drabbles. Sí, voy a meter a mis pequeños por aquí aleatoreamente, para hacerlos sufrir un poco y esas cosas, habrá más de los azulitos (porque obviamente en mi fic los estoy haciendo sufrir mucho) así que espero los disfrutes tanto como el prmero.

 **En fin, me despido y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado más que a mí el Drabble de hoy.**

 **LD.**


	7. Omatofobia

**PPG no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados a los personajes.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **Omatofobia.**

Entró en la habitación sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera encontrar. No había realmente nada que pudiera asustarla — _o eso creía_ —, no había logrado avanzar más de medio metro, cuando dejó caer las bolsas que traía consigo y gritó.

Llevándose ambas manos a la boca, trató de contener su voz, para no alzar el tono más de lo necesario, ya antes habían tenido problemas por eso. Boomer se giró en su dirección, sin comprender el origen de sus gritos.

Al darse la vuelta, Bubbles pudo comprobar, que el ojo que había caído hace tan solo un par de segundos, era de utilería, Boomer tenía una bolsa completa de ellos entre sus brazos. Sólo necesitó ver la expresión en la cara de su novia para entenderlo todo.

Boomer alzó el cuello al cielo y soltó una sonora carcajada, ocasionando el sonrojo de su novia, no pudo evitarlo.

Era hilarante considerarlo. Era un momento que iba a recordar durante mucho tiempo, iba a usarlo para molestarla. Sólo ella podía imaginar que se le había caído un ojo en la alfombra.

* * *

 **¡Sí! Vuelven las fobias, suena mal, muy mal, pero me encanta que haya gente con fobia a los ojos, facilita mi trabajo de poner nombres con fobias a los drabbles. Bueno, debo decir que hoy venía con más inspiración de la que tenía ayer, porque, obviamente, me siento más satisfecha con esto.  
**

 **Y por sí alguien no se había dado cuenta, mi sincronía ayer con Domina para actualizar fue de miedo (?) Por eso es mi cómplice del mal.**

 **En fin, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí por esta noche (y aún no he pensado en mi dibujo para el inktober), así que me retiro. Nos vemos en el drabble de mañana.**

 **LD.**


	8. Algofobia

**PPG no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados a los personajes.**

 ***Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Algofobia.**

Sus ojos expresaban más terror del que pudiera ser capaz de mostrar con su voz.

Tosió, en respuesta a la herida en su abdomen, la sangre manchó el suelo frente a ella. Presionó con más fuerza, tratando de controlar la hemorragia, con una falsa esperanza. Lentamente levantó los ojos para enfrentarla.

Al verla, ese par de ojos negros, vacíos como su alma, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al subestimarla. Volvió a toser, con más fuerza en esta ocasión, más sangre manchó el suelo, y gran parte de su vestimenta. Princesa rió con fuerza al verla.

Pateó su rostro y luego pisó su herida, provocándole un grito que helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

—Te dije que te apartaras de mi camino.

Y se marchó.

Dejando a la pelirroja tendida en medio del bosque, con el costado sangrando a gran velocidad, sin nada más que hiedra venenosa en los alrededores. Lo último que pudo ver, antes de perder la conciencia, fue a la pecosa niña rica, mostrarle el dedo medio y sonreír victoriosamente.

Finalmente había derrotado a Blossom.

* * *

 **No les miento, así se llama la fobia al dolor** (que bien, sí eres una persona cruel como yo, la usas para hacer bullying) **, debo admitir... que me sorprendió ver que Domina subió el drabble antes que yo (?).  
**

 **Bueno, hoy tocó "dolor" para trabajar. No sé me ocurrió nadie mejor que las pelirrojas, uno; porque Princesa es la villana más caprichosa de todas, y dos; porque me dije "¿por qué no? Será genial hacerlo" y fue genial. De verdad me gustó darle este pequeño triunfo a Princesa.**

 **Nos vemos mañana, con la siguiente palabra, disfruten la noche y tengan un buen inicio de semana.**

 **LD.**


	9. Batofobia

**PPG no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados a los personajes.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Batofobia.**

Corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pies, extendiendo ambos brazos al frente para hacerse camino entre las ramas que se atoraban en su ropa. Tropezó varias veces, pero no llegó a caer, lograba sostenerse y seguir corriendo.

Volvió la cabeza un segundo, buscando a su acechador, una sombra se aproximaba a él a gran velocidad. Ahogó un grito en el fondo de su garganta, tratando de acelerar el paso, buscando ponerse a salvo, encontrar, de alguna forma, como salvar su pellejo.

Saltó un tronco caído, creyendo que su perseguidor no lograría verlo. Ignorando completamente, el inmenso vacío que se abría bajo sus pies, gritó con fuerza, buscando un lugar para sostenerse, no había nada.

Mientras caía, pudo ver el par de brillantes ojos verdes que lo miraban desde la superficie, disfrutando su caída.

—La próxima vez, no seré tan complaciente.

Ace cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto.

Definitivamente, no intentaría volver a coquetear con la novia de Butch estando él a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

No volvería a meterse con un Rowdy, en ninguna vida.

* * *

 **Exactamente lo mismo que ayer, el nombre de la fobia es real, no es que me la haya inventado para que tenerle miedo a algún bato (?)  
**

 **Ahora subí más temprano** (porque curiosamente no tengo tanta tarea...) **así que pude terminar esto antes y no andar corriendo en la noche por subir y luego ir a dormir. Es triste porque no podré estar en sincronización con Domina, ultimamente hemos subido los drabbles más o menos al mismo tiempo (?) Pero bueno, no me molesta tanto. Hoy tocó "profundidad" así que espero les haya gustado.**

 **Fue complicado lograr las 180 palabras, quería agregar dos más para terminar el drabble, pero no era posible, así que debatí mucho con eso.**

 **En fin, nos vemos mañana en el siguiente drable.**

 **LD.**


	10. Filemafobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Filemafobia.**

Dio un par de pasos al frente, sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera ocurrir — _estaba aterrado_ — se pasó la mano por la frente, asegurándose de no sudar como un puerco — _parecía una que lo cocinaban como langosta_ — miró a su espalda, comprobando que nadie estaba cerca — _aunque sabía que sus hermanos lo veían_ —. Siguió avanzando.

Iba retorciéndose las manos constantemente, el sentido de paranoia estaba marcado en su expresión, como si en cualquier momento fueran a matarlo.

Finalmente llegó a su altura, ella no podía verlo porque estaba de espaldas. Así que él, explosivo como era, la giró con violencia y la besó.

.

Minutos después Butch despertó, con el corazón latiéndole como loco. Buttercup seguía a su lado, como lo había hecho los últimos tres años.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro. La gente podía decir lo que quisiera, él no se arrepentía de haberla besado ese día. Especialmente por todo lo que ocurrió después.

Así que lo hizo otra vez, mientras ella seguía dormida, besó su mejilla y susurró cuanto agradecía tenerla con él.

* * *

 **Aunque no lo crean, sí existe una fobia a los besos. Por un momento creí que no, pero sí (?).  
**

 **Hoy tocó la palabra "beso" para el drabble, quería hacer algo más terrorífico, pero no salía nada, por eso mejor hacer algo melosito y lindo, además, no puedo ser la única que crea que Butch es lindo y adorable cuando Buttercup no lo ve, todas sabemos que es bien tsundere.**

 **En fin, yo sí creo que sea tan melosito cuano no lo ven. Soy feliz con este pequeño drabble, espero que mañana también salga algo que valga la pena (?). Domina, faltas tú ¡y luego tocan dibujitos! *c emociona***

 **LD.**


	11. Final

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Final.**

Cerró los ojos, esperando tranquilamente lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación.

Una suave brisa pasó por su lado, acariciando su piel con ternura, casi como si quisiera recordar el tacto, como si de alguna manera quisiera decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Al abrir los ojos, la vio frente a ella. Lo que antes creía que era el viento, era una mano tan ligera como la expresión de su rostro. Una curva se dibujó en lo que parecían ser sus labios, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda, sin embargo, lo aceptó.

Aceptó la mano que le extendía y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que la embargaban.

Nadie sabría lo que ocurrió con ella hasta minutos después, cuando la encontraran tirada en el suelo, tan fría y pálida que no quedaría ninguna duda de que había ocurrido. Hasta que la encontrara Boomer no cabría duda de que Bubbles estaba muerta.

Lo único que nunca lograrían responder, era la presencia de la mujer que se llevó su vida con ella, con tan sólo un toque de su fría piel.

* * *

 **Maldita sea... otra vez no hay fobia para el final, sólo para el miedo a la muerte... pero no funciona así el reto** _*se enoja*_ **ni modo, tendré que volver a romper la rutina de las fobias. Hoy tocó la palabra "final" como ya se pudieron dar cuenta (?).  
**

 **Debo decir, que me agradó la idea de que Bubbles muriera y que fuera la muerte misma quien se la llevara, no lo sé. Se me acaba de ocurrir. No me juzguen, pasé doce horas en la escuela, mi cerebro no funciona** _*c pone a iorar*_ **me quemaron con una clase de ocho horas de fotografía.** _  
_

 **En fin, me voy, no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo porque aún debo terminar otra tarea, nos vemos mañana. (Domina, sigues tú èné)**

 **LD.**


	12. Coulrofobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Coulrofobia.**

Recogió las piernas frente a ella, algo poco recomendado considerando el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero aun así lo hizo. Dejó sobre las piernas de su novio las palomitas y los nachos, escondiéndose detrás de su ropa.

Brick la miró, divertido por su reacción, volvió la vista al frente y se relajó. Ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, a diferencia de Blossom. Esperó paciente por el momento ideal y…

— _También vas a flotar, nena_.

Blossom se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para no gritar. En el momento justo en que el payaso aparecía en pantalla. Los colores habían abandonado su rostro, su corazón había dejado de funcionar, tan sólo podía escuchar las palabras de Brick, rebotando en su mente sin cesar.

Esperó a que su cuerpo ser normalizara para tomar las palomitas y clavarlas en la cabeza Brick. Quien seguía esforzándose por no reír. Resultaba inevitable, había accedido a acompañar a su novia al cine, sólo por tener esa oportunidad para asustarla.

— _Ya me las pagarás después_.

Susurró ella, tratando de sobrevivir la última hora.

* * *

 **No hace falta decir nada más, el drabble habla por sí sólo (?). Hoy tocó la palabra "payaso" y, por supuesto, seguimos en víspera del estreno de It, ¡claro que iba a usar a mi payaso para esto!** _*inserte corazón gay*_ **así que por eso llevé a los pelirrojos a ver la película. Me agrada la idea que Brick sea el tipo de novio que no pierde la oportunidad de asustar a alguien en una película de terror.**

 **Hubiera preferido aplicarlo en algo diferente pero... deben ser 180 palabras, así que no pude** _*c enoja*_ **ya será en otra ocasión, si es que se presenta un reto más divertido (?).  
**

 **Domina, la aclaración que no hice en el drabble del beso fue que era la reconciliación del de profundidad (?).**

 **En fin, hoy actualizo temprano porque tengo tiempo (entro hasta la 1 a la escuela) y además... tengo la sensación de que llegando de la escuela no tendré mucho tiempo para esto, y quiero avanzar un poco a Criminal.**

 **LD.**


	13. Autofobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Autofobia.**

Miró por la ventana de su habitación hacia el exterior, la noche dominaba la ciudad, lo cual, para ella, no era tan malo. Dio un par de vueltas a la copa de vino en su mano antes de llevarla a sus labios y darle un trago.

Paladeo la amarga bebida, deslizando su lengua por sus labios, limpiando las gotas que habían quedado sobre ellos, su labial, color rojo carmín, nunca había brillado tanto como en aquel momento. Una sirena se hizo notar en la distancia, pronto vio a la patrulla de policía atravesando la calle y junto a ella, tres luces brillantes.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, no necesitaba preocuparse por eso, no en ese momento.

Volvió a dar un trago a su copa de vino, antes de bajarla, se quedó ahí, mirando a través del cristal, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Tal vez, podría mejorar esa noche si salía de su letargo de soledad. No sería una mala idea ir a divertirse un poco.

Y Sedusa conocía al candidato ideal para realizar la tarea que tenía pensada.

* * *

 **No había imaginado un nombre así para el miedo a la soledad, y hay cosas peores, dice la biblia (?). Bueno, me encontré una maravillosa página que tiene TODAS las fobias habidas y por haber, así que se acabó el tiempo de batallar con encontrar nombers para las fobias, lo más seguro es que ahí encuentre todas las que necesito.  
**

 **Domina me ganó el día de hoy (que por cierto, felicidades, otra vez, para cuándo veas esto ya será la tercerá vez que lo digo, creo...), pero tenía motivo de peso para hacerlo así que me alegra que lo haya hecho 8D así aprende a no tardarse tanto (?)**

 **Yo paso a retirarme, vi toda la temporada nueva de Voltron y fueron muchas emociones para un día, me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir un poco.**

 **LD.**


	14. Labilidad

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Labilidad**.

Golpeteo sus brazos con la punta de los dedos, mirando constantemente de un lado a otro. Suspiró con pesadez y comenzó a zapatear.

Levantó su teléfono para revisar la hora. Dos horas tarde.

—Esta me la pagas con creces, Butch.

Se estiró, despegándose de la pared donde estaba recargada, dispuesta a marcharse de una bien vez, cuando lo vio llegar, flotando como era clásico de él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, aparentando falsa inocencia.

Dedicó una sonrisa a la pelirroja y sacó un fajo de billetes de su espalda.

—¡Menos mal! Mueve ese trasero gordo que el regalo de cumpleaños no se compra sólo.

Blossom tomó a Butch por la muñeca, internándose en el centro comercial, les quedaba menos de una hora para comprar un obsequio, Butch estaría muerto si no llevaba un regalo decente para su novia.

Menos mal que Blossom había accedido a acompañarlo.

Aunque… deseaba profundamente que Brick no se enterara que había llevado a su novia de compras. De lo contrario sería hombre muerto doble vez, una por su novia y su hermano también.

* * *

 **¿Quieren saber que pienso de esta palabra? *hace un gesto obseno con las manos* ¡La odio! ¿Quién pensó semejante porquería? Me dejó bloqueada TODO el día. Hasta ahora pude pensar en algo -.- maldita sea... ahora debo subir dos el mismo día.**

 **Menos mal que Mortem me recordó en la noche, o hubiera mandado la palabra a la fregada.**

 **LD.**


	15. Edipo

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajos.**

* * *

 **Edipo.**

Boomer se dejó caer en el sillón, extiendo ambos brazos para encontrarse en mayor comodidad, pronto, Bubbles se sentó junto a él, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿De verdad que no te gustó? —preguntó ella, después de un momento. Levantando los ojos en dirección a su pareja. El rubio frunció el ceño, desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

—No. Edipo jamás me agradó, y ahora que sé todo por lo que pasó… creo que lo odio —declaró solemne. Asintiendo con la cabeza a una pregunta que sólo se formuló en su mente.

Bubbles arqueó una ceja ante ese gesto, realmente no lo entendía.

Había sido él quien la invitó a ver la obra de Edipo. ¿Y ahora le salía con que lo odiaba? Definitivamente, Boomer no era muy diferente de sus hermanos en ciertos sentidos. Generar odio de lugares que no existían era uno de ellos.

—Pues yo creo que es muy interesante.

Boomer se levantó del sillón y la vio intrigado.

Su novia sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a acomodarse.

A ella no le importaba.

* * *

 **No hice la aclaración el capítulo anterior por lo enojada que estaba (?) Obviamente, no hay fobias para "Edipo" o para "Labilidad" así que no llevan nombre de fobia los drabble.  
**

 **Realmente no había algo que pudiera hacer con Edipo, en este caso. Inicialmente quería hacer una referencia mayor, pero no me gustó como quedó el escrito, así que preferí irme por lo normal, que los azulitos fueran a ver la obra, me pareció más apropiado. Además, me agradó visualizar a Boomer viendo toda la historia de Edipo.**

 **Bueno, Domi, hoy sí subí a tiempo, no hay porque asustarse. Ya puedes subir tú el tuyo y quedarte tranquila (?).**

 **LD.**


	16. Ideal

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Ideal.**

Se probó el traje por encima de su cuerpo, poniéndolo frente a ella para ver si daba la impresión que ella quería. Aunque no pudiera confirmarlo

Así que se lo puso. Al terminar de acomodar sus pechos dentro del corsé, sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda.

—¿Te he dicho ya que el negro es tu color?

Blossom giró rápidamente, encontrándose con la rojiza mirada de su novio. Sus ojo iban de arriba abajo por todo su cuerpo, se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y dejó salir el humo por la nariz.

—Pensándolo mejor… otro día podemos ir al cine.

En menos de dos pasos ya estaba sobre ella, tratando de quitarle la ropa de encima. Era lo que más le gustaba de la pelirroja, lo bien que se veía el color negro en ella.

—¿Vas a cancelar a todos?

Brick se detuvo lo suficiente para arquear una ceja en su dirección. Poco le importaba dejar plantados a sus hermanos, cuando se trataba de dejar pasar ese momento con la pelirroja.

Además, no le temía a sus hermanos.

* * *

 **Hoy tuve problemas con la palabra... No se me ocurría nada para poner, sólo pensaba en lo que haría... espero que haya funcionado de alguna forma.**

 **Ando editando desde el celular y es muy incómodo, iré a molestar a Mortem para que suba su drabble y porque es divertido molestarla.**

 **LD .**


	17. Gaudenfobia

**PPG no me pernece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **Gaudenfobia**

Hacía tanto tiempo que no podían de sus cuerpos de esa manera, que simplemente no pensaron y se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones.

Los gemidos de la habitación se volvían tan altos que había una gran posibilidad de que todos los vecinos en el área pudieron escucharla gritar de esa forma, tampoco era algo de lo cual se tuvieran que preocupar en ese momento, por el contrario, mientras más alto y más fuerte, mejor.

Butch tomó las manos de Buttercup por encima de su cabeza y empujó con fuerza. Ella cerró las piernas con firmeza en torno a su cintura y arqueó la espalda.

Momentos después, luego de una larga tarde pegados a su cama, ambos se dejaron ir. Entre gruñidos y maldiciones, Butch se dejó caer sobre su novia, no satisfecho con todo el tiempo que llevaban así, quería más, mucho más.

Sin importarle que Buttercup pudiera clavarle las uñas en la espalda, en realidad le gustaba más de esa forma. Cuando ella era tan agresiva y salvaje, era su parte favorita del sexo. Ver a Buttercup así.

* * *

 **Aunque no lo crean, no existe una fobia para los orgasmos, que es la palabra que toca hoy. Así que, como he visto las demás de la lista y están... horribles, ya me dije que si no hay fobia me la voy a inventar yo, como acabo de hacer.  
**

 **El drabble de hoy me pareció interesante trabajarlo con los verdes, primero porque son bien salvajes y porque nadie es mejor que ese par de animales para un drabble de setso, aunque haya sido un orgasmo (?) Estuve todo el día pensando en lo que podría hacer... pero al final me decidí por lo obvio, ya veré más en la noche (porque obviamente le recordaré) lo que subirá Mortem.**

 **En fin, por hoy me retiro, los veré mañana con bruja, ese si tiene fobia, ya lo busqué.**

 **LD.**


	18. Wiccafobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Wiccafobia.**

Princesa miró con rabia su reflejo en el espejo. No porque no le gustara lo que veía, si no, porque no alcanzaba a entender que había en ella que a Brick no pudiera encontrar atractivo.

Todavía a estas alturas de su vida no lo entendía. Era rica, hermosa, tenía poder, un cuerpo por el que cualquiera mataría, en realidad, ella había matado — _no literalmente_ — para poder tener su cuerpo como quería.

Por eso mismo no comprendía, ¿qué tenía la sosa y aburrida Blossom que ella no?

Además, ¡se había atrevido a insultarla!

— _Parecer una bruja con ese maquillaje_.

Si ella no estuviera tan perdidamente enamorada de él, seguramente le habría dado la paliza de su vida, además, esa misma tarde, Blossom parecía más bruja que ella misma… no es que estuviera admitiendo nada.

Era la verdad, se veía mejor que Blossom todos los días.

—Ya te enseñaré yo, Blossom. Y cuando Brick este a mis pies, la que llorará, serás tú.

Y fue así que, pasando el cepillo por su cabello, imagino como destruiría a Blossom Utonio sin piedad.

* * *

 **Como dije ayer, ya había buscado con anterioridad la fobia hacia las brujas, y también ya tengo la de mañana. Así que no hay necesidad de inventarse una como en el drabble anterior(?).**

 **Desde que vi la palabra "bruja" pensé inmediatamente en Princesa, tanto porque es una mimada porque realmente la veo en el papel de bruja, como la hermana Winiffred de Hocus Pocus (?), ya saben, pelirroja, histerica, siempre quiere hacer todo como quiera... ¿no? ¿Nadie más lo ve así? U.U oc.  
**

 **¡Jajajajaja! Mortem me ganó está vez, y vaya drabble el suyo (PS. vengo de leer su drabble), nada más falta que empiece con sus bromas cuando despierte, de todas formas, puedo echarle spoilers todo lo que quiera (aunque no me los crea en el momento), eeeeeeeeeen fin, ha sido un largo de escuela y lo único que quiero hacer para acabarlo perfectamente es, seguir escribiendo. ¡Nos vemos mañana!**

 **LD.**


	19. Fasmafobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Fasmafobia.**

—¿Estás segura de que existe? —preguntó Alice mirando por encima de su hombro hacia Bubbles, la rubia asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

—Totalmente, creí que había desaparecido, pero ayer volví a _verlo_.

Se sujetó del brazo de Alice, buscando protección en ella. Por otro lado, Alice se sintió vulnerable, había accedido a ayudarle sólo por la emoción del momento. En esos momentos empezaba a arrepentirse.

Bubbles le había dicho que había un fantasma dentro de la habitación de Boomer, aunque su novio no quisiera creerle, ella estaba segura. Así que le habló a Alice, ella seguro le iba a creer, y ahí estaban, jugando a los caza fantasmas.

Entraron en la habitación del chico, mirando de un lado a otro, temiendo lo peor. Alice encendió su linterna para darse seguridad, pero esta se apagó inmediatamente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambas, que se giraron para verse mutuamente. Ninguna había apretado el botón.

—¿Quieren jugar conmigo?

La puerta se cerró con fuerza. Pronto una suave brisa empezó a correr.

—A él le gusta jugar conmigo. Siempre jugamos.

* * *

 **Otra vez actualizo antes que Mortem, ese es un sentimiento bonito (?)  
**

 **Ayer vi que mencionó que quería usar a los azulitos para este drabble... bueno, no es por copiar pero cuando se trata de fantasmas, prefiero asustar a Bubbles que a cualquier otro. Y quería volver a usar a uno de mis Oc's a quienes tanto quiero. Hoy tocó "fantasma" por si no fue muy obvio (?) Y viendo la palabra que toca mañana ya sé muy bien lo que quiero hacer, y creo que podrá incluir a otro de mis Oc's (?).**

 **Me retiro, iré a molestar a Mortem par que se no le olvide el suyo, además quiero leerlo XD.**

 **LD.**


	20. Marcafobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Marcafobia.**

Blossom se pasó las manos por el cabello, recogiéndolo sobre sus hombros para amarrarlo. Miró la hora una última vez, todavía tenía tiempo. Pasó frente al espejo tan rápido que no lo vio, sólo tomó el collar que reposaba ahí, y se lo puso. Dio media vuelta y encontró a Brick, recargado viéndola fijamente.

—¿Sigues enojado? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué debería? —inquirió en tono molesto.

Lo cierto es, que a el pelirrojo no le agradaba la idea de que su novia saliera con sus amigos, especialmente si con ellos iba Alexander. De modo que no se esforzaba el ocultar su desagrado.

Blossom puso los ojos en blanco y pasó junto a él, no negaba que sus celos le encantaban más de lo normal.

Viéndola alejarse en dirección al auto, Brick sonrió. Blossom no iba a darse cuenta hasta que fuera muy tarde, cuando ya no tuviera tiempo de ocultarlo. En ese momento, Alexander iba a ver la marca en su cuello, y sabría sin lugar a dudas, que Blossom era de él y de absolutamente nadie más.

* * *

 **Cuando vi que hoy tocaba "marca" lo primero en lo que pensé fue: "ahora si rojitos, les voy a dar con todo", luego recordé el límite de palabras... y se me pasó (?)**

 **De alguna forma creo que lo maneje bien, digo, ¿puede entenderse el contexto? Noche salvaje de sexo, Brick le dejó una marca (mordida) en el cuello, para que Alexander lo viera? Bueno, eso ocurrió. Así que imaginen una noche de sexo ardiente antes (?).**

 **Mencioné a mi lindo bebé (abraza a Alexander, acariciando su cabeza), porque no había salido hasta el momento, así que quise hacerlo ahora, me quería esperar a los últimos para una buena aparición. Pero meh.**

 **Ya le aviséa Mortem... pero la jodere un poco más para que no se le olvide.**

 **nos vemos en la palabra de mañana.**

 **LD.**


	21. Nosferafobia

**PPG no es mío.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Nosferafobia.**

Acababa de terminar su baño, como cualquier otro día, con el cabello recogido en una toalla, el rostro lleno de mascarilla. Por eso mismo no lo vio.

Él había estado observándola en silencio, aguardando por el momento indicado para saltar sobre ella. Sabía muy bien que aquel no era su estilo, lo creía más de sus hermanos, pero no de él mismo, contra todo pronóstico, ahí estaba.

Vigilando los movimientos de la rubia con cuidado. Faltaba que ella limpiara el verde de su cara y estaría "lista", aún le faltaban varios tratamientos más.

A su parecer, eran innecesarios.

Finalmente parecía haber terminado, avanzó hacia ella con velocidad y la abrazó por la espalda, mordiendo su cuello, Bubbles gritó por la sorpresa.

—¿Boom? —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Sorpresa —respondió. Esa había sido su forma de anunciar que había vuelto, regresaba de su "viaje" y sólo había podido pensar en ella.

Bubbles puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió para abrazarlo. Boomer volvía a morder su cuello, como si quisiera alimentarse de ella de esa forma. Le encantaba.

* * *

 **No mis niños, no existe una fobia a los vampiros y tampoco a las marcas, ambas me las inventé, pero suenan igual de locas que todas, así que, ¿a quién le importa?**

 **Jijiji, se acaba de ocurrir, usar a Boomer como un vampiro, por el límite de palabras no quedó adorable, porque esa era la idea, de modo que quedó... bueno, igual lo veo adorable, pero no tanto como quería.**

 **Mañana toca "sirena", quería que la primera aparición de mi bebé fuera en ese, pero fue en el anterior, así que ni pedo, trabajaré mucho para que ese quede hermoso (se cuelga de Alexander como lapa)**

 **Iré a molestar a Mortem, nos vemos mañana.**

 **LD.**


	22. Sirenfobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Sirenfobia.**

Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, sin poder controlarlo, las imágenes que se formaron en su mente convergieron sin una razón aparente.

Frente a él no había otra cosa que no fuera agua, escamas y oscuridad, no sentía miedo, ni siquiera cuando en años pasados la creencia de que esas criaturas pudieran existir le pusiera la piel de gallina, ahora que era mayor, las veía con ciego asombro.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, extendió un brazo en su dirección y acarició su larga y poderosa cola, al hacerlo, un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. Era tan babosa y dejaba una sensación muy extraña en la punta de sus dedos. Sonrió aún más.

Dio un par de brazadas hasta llegar a su altura, sujetó lo que parecía era su cintura y siguió subiendo, no pretendía nada que pudiera considerarse "indecente" simplemente… necesitaba confirmar si realmente el resto de ella era igual.

Las sirenas realmente eran algo sorprendente para él, nada podía igualar su belleza y…

—¡Sasha! —abrió los ojos, descubriendo que, una vez más, solo estaba soñando despierto.

* * *

 **Les dije que quería hacer algo diferente para mi lindo bebé, la idea original es un poco más larga (si son niños buenos, los que leen mi fic podrán verla en algún momento) y detallada. Una vez más, no existe la fobia, he revisado la página unas mil veces por lo menos como para recodar todas las palabras extrañas que hay, y no, no hay para las sirenas, que es la palabra que tocaba ayer.  
**

 **No actualicé por dos razones:**

 **Primera: salí a pasear con mi familia a la Peña de Bernal para tener un encuentro cercano de tercer tipo. Sí han visto la película sabrán de que roca estoy hablando, la subí tanto como me fue posible (nada más llegó a un TERCIO de la montaña) luego de eso, me rendí y decidí bajar, además faltaba mucho para llegar a la sima.**

 **Segunda: aunque llegué relativamente temprano a mi casa, moría de sueño, cansancio, me dolía la cabeza por el sol, me dolían los oídos por-no-se-que-razón, y no me sentía con animos de sentarme a la computadora ni con el teléfono a escribir.**

 **En fin, aquí está el de ayer, en uno momentos más subiré el que toca hoy.**

 **LD.**


	23. Clarifobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos.**

* * *

 **Clarifobia.**

Miró la linterna en sus manos, sin terminar de comprender que es lo que debía hacer. Según Bubbles, no era nada más que una inofensiva broma, pero desde dónde lo veía Robín, parecía una venganza, algo totalmente inesperado en su amiga rubia.

Estaban dentro de la habitación de Butch, porque, según ella, él nunca se esperaría algo así.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó con miedo.

—Por supuesto —respondió la rubia sin dudar.

Y así esperaron a que el pelinegro decidiera entrar a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta, Bubbles y Robín lo alumbrarían con sus lámparas de caza, vengándose por-lo-que-sea que le haya hecho a la rubia.

Butch se cubrió los ojos y retrocedió, maldiciendo tanto que ni siquiera Robín podía identificar la mitad de las palabras que decía. En ese momento sintió miedo, conocía la reputación del Rowdy y, además, había escuchado por una fuente fidedigna que cuando él se enojaba, era incluso peor que Buttercup.

—Será mejor correr ahora que tenemos tiempo —Robín tomó a Bubbles y echó a correr.

No quería enfrentarse a Butch realmente furioso.

* * *

 **Ya debería ser rutina, otra fobia inventada (?)**

 **Dado que todas las fobias tienen origen en la raíz latina de su palabra, es más fácil sólo traducirlas al latín y al final sólo pongo fobia. Hasta un bebé podría inventar su fobia (?)**

 **Bueno, bueno, hoy tocaba "brillante" y como realmente las palabras se ponen más y más extrañas, decidí hacer algo sencillo. Supongamos que Butch le hizo una broma realmente mala a Bubbles, y digo supongamos, porque realmente no se me ocurrió nada más. Ya me tocaba usar a Robín un poco, Mortem la sacado más que yo (?).**

 **Mi turno de retirarme por hoy, creo que aporvecharé el tiempo libre que tengo antes de volver a la escuela para seguir escribiendo, hay mucha gente que espera mi actualización.**

 **LD.**


	24. Mutumfobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Mutumfobia.**

Llenó sus pulmones de aire.

Miró la libreta que tenía en las manos y frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a pasar por esto? Especialmente ella. Sus hermanas avanzaban más adelante, sumidas en sus propias conversaciones, Blossom parecía discutir algo con Brick y Butter igual, pero con Butch.

Boomer, por otro lado, iba junto a ella, con sus manos entrelazadas, disfrutando el paseo. Bubbles se desasió del agarre, escribió algo rápido y se lo mostró a su novio. Él se detuvo para leer lo que había escrito.

—No lo sé, según Brick es un lugar… nuevo —respondió tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero ella volvió a escribir a toda prisa—. Descuida, está vez estoy yo, no te harán pasarla mal.

Besó su frente con cariño y volvieron a andar.

Eso no la tranquilizó.

La vez anterior fue una abeja, y ahora, una enfermedad. Sin lugar a duda, no poder hablar era lo peor que podía pasarle. Con o sin Boomer, sus hermanas iban a molestarla por eso, y con sus novios alrededor, era seguro que lo pasaría mal.

* * *

 **Temprano como siempre.  
**

 **En realidad, pensé en el silencio para el título de este capítulo, pero como ya pasó, decidí inventarla, otra vez, quiero decir, ¿quién le tiene miedo a los mudos? (Las mis mas personas que le tienen miedo al lado derecho de su cuerpo).**

 **Bueno, bueno, ayer Mortem rompió mi corazón al decirme que no conocía la película de encuentros cercanos de tercer tipo (a estas alturas... no espero que nadie más la conozca), así que hice berrinche y drama, sigo con el drama porque... la verdad si me dolió.**

 **En fin, me inspiré en el capítulo de las chicas superpoderosas dónde a Burbuja le pica una abeja en la garganta y usa el cono de la vergüenza mucho tiempo, y sus hermanas la molestan por eso y así(?). Sólo que ahora se enfermó. En un principio pensé: "se fue a un concierto y se quedó afónica, pero va de nuez, límite de palabras. Ahorita presiono a Mortem con todo mi amor para que suba su drabble. Nos vemos mañana.**

 **LD.**


	25. Coniuratifobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Coniuratifobia**

Blossom bajó las escaleras, todavía envuelta en toalla de baño, había algo que no se sentía bien, algo que por más que lo razonara, no la dejaba sentirse tranquila.

Ajusto la tolla a su cuerpo, bajando aún más rápido las escaleras. Brick estaba abajo, si no se equivocaba, y era justamente eso lo que la ponía tan nerviosa y paranoica. Y ahí lo encontró sentado frente al sillón, con la televisión encendida.

—¡Brick Him! —llamó con voz potente, sobresaltando a su novio—. Mas te vale no estar avanzando a la temporada sin mí, grandísimo cretino.

El pelirrojo miró por encima del respaldo, delatándose sólo. Blossom sólo pudo abrir la boca, indignada.

—Ruega clemencia a cuál sea el dios en quien creas, porque no lograrás salvarte de esta.

Subió a toda prisa a su habitación para vestirse. Brick pagaría muy caro haberla traicionado de esa forma, era lo peor que se le pudo haber ocurrido, pero no aguantaba la tentación por saber qué ocurriría después.

Era la nueva temporada de Stranger Things después de todo. Había que verla toda.

* * *

 **Ya es rutina, fobia inventada.  
**

 **Realmente pensé en la nueva temporada que se nos viene el viernes, y que me mejor que usar a mis rojitos para esto, yo soy Brick, soy de las que se adelanta porque no le gusta esperar a los demás.**

 **(Hoy dejó esto cortito, por dos razones que conocerán en unos minutos)**

 **LD.**


	26. Sperofobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Sperofobia**

Buttercup se detuvo en la avenida principal.

Miró su reloj de pulso y frunció los labios.

¿Y si no llegaba? ¿Se quedaría ahí esperando como tonta? Era muy probable, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda. Dentro de ella latía la esperanza de que Butch llegaría a tiempo, no la dejaría esperando mucho tiempo, como otras veces.

Realmente esperaba que llegara a tiempo.

Cruzó la calle y entró al restaurante.

Última oportunidad.

Jaló las puerta, luchando contra la fuerza del viento otoñal, y ahí estaba él. Coqueteando con la mesera. Buttercup no pudo evitar molestarse y alegrarse. No había llegado tarde. Sonrió, y contra pronóstico, se acercó a su novio.

—¡Hey, semental! —llamó en voz alta.

Butch se giró rápidamente y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. La besó fogosamente, dejando en claro a la mesera, que estaba ocupado.

—Te dije que llegaría temprano.

Fueron a sentarse donde les correspondía, algo bueno salió de esperar, realmente había llegado.

Butch podría ser un cretino y un cabeza caliente, pero era suyo, su novio, su cabeza caliente en todo momento.

* * *

 **Bueno, ayer iba con prisa y no hable ni nada.**

 **Aclaración rápida, Brick prometió que no avanzaria sin Bloss mientras se bañaba, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Mintió (?)**

 **Y bueno hoy tocó esperanza, quise usar a los verdes porque... después de ayer, creo que son muchos rojos para una semana.**

 **Iré a molestar a Mortem un poco, dejaré spam por todos lados.**

 **LD.**


	27. Courmeumfobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Cormeumfobia.**

Aquel día en especial, tenía que haber sido ese mismo día.

Butch miró al cielo, preguntándole en silencio, si tenía algún problema con él, de ser así, quería escucharlo. No comprendía como era posible que ese mismo día hubiera tenido que encontrarse con ambas en el mismo momento.

Su novia y la mejor amiga de esta.

Había cosas que sobrepasaban su alcance de conocimiento.

¿Era algún castigo divino? Sí, eso debía ser. Alguien lo estaba castigando por eso.

Cuando Buttercup y Robín llegaron a su altura, Butch sonrió forzadamente, rogando porque la pelinegra no pudiera darse cuenta de eso. Curioso artefacto el corazón, ¿no? Llevaba ya casi dos años saliendo con aquella Powerpuff y, sin previo aviso, un día se vio a sí mismo soñando con Robín.

La culpa empezaba a volverse incontrolable. Buttercup se daría cuenta. Lo sabía, así era ella. Sólo esperaba, que cuando decidiera poner las cartas sobre la mesa, su novia no se lo tomara muy enserio. No era culpa suya, era el corazón que tomaba decisiones sin antes consultarlas previamente con él. Era inocente.


	28. Mortemfobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Mortemfobia.**

Era conocida por la forma en que su tacto afectaba a todos. Había quienes la temían, otros quienes la adoraban. Incluso a quienes les daba lo mismo lo que ella pudiera hacer, sin embargo, había otros, como aquel joven, que parecían no lograr entenderla del todo.

Desde las sombras le había estado observando, con sus largos guantes bien enfundados en las manos, pues gozaba de recargarse en los árboles, le gustaba su aroma, pero he ahí su problema, si los tocaba, estos perecían bajo sus manos. Con el paso del tiempo aprendió que los guantes eran la única forma que tenía de convivir en el mundo.

El rubio se paró, con los ojos irritados.

La Muerte, por primera vez sintió lastima de alguien. Ella le había arrebatado a su amada. Tras haber sido incapaz de resistir la tentación de acariciar su tersa piel, llevaba meses deseando poder haber hecho algo más. Poder haber sido capaz de decir que no.

Tal vez, sólo de esa forma, ambos seguirían juntos. Ella no se habría marchado, con los bebés que jamás nacieron.


	29. Contrifobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Contrifobia.**

Utonio miró los trozos de cerámica en sus manos.

En ocasiones era un poco torpe, lo sabía, había otras en las que todos sus "accidentes" se volvían un gran éxito. Esa no era la ocasión.

Por las prisas de volver a su laboratorio, había ignorado completamente el paquete de la puerta, lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas y, sólo hasta que escuchó algo romperse, supo que algo malo había ocurrido.

Abrió la caja y encontró un hermoso — _o pudo haberlo sido_ — jarrón chino.

Suspiró y supo que era de su adorable Bubbles. Ella era la coleccionista de cosas extravagantes. ¿Cómo le diría ahora que había roto algo tan invaluable? No lo haría, simple, diría que fue su hermana, Buttercup. Se lo creería de ella y no de éL.

Sí, eso haría.

Aunque no le sentara del todo bien inculpar a una de sus hijas así… bueno, viéndolo bien, era lo justo, Buttercup había roto, justo el día de ayer, uno de sus matraces, era casi lo mismo si lo veía así.

No tenía nada para sentirse culpable. No, señor.

* * *

 **Bueno, subí tres de jalón (ni me di cuenta de cuando pasaron los días).  
**

 **En primer lugar, porque tenía mucha tarea para terminar para mañana, y acabo de terminar hoy.**

 **Y en segundo lugar, porque el viernes se estrenó la segunda temporada de Stranger Things, y la empecé a ver con mi familia, según iban a ver tres capítulos por día, nos pasamos eso por el arco del triunfo. Ayer terminanos la temporada completa. También por eso se me olvido pasar por aquí para hacer y subir los drabbles.**

 **Pero en fin, ya mañana y pasado son los últimos días, puedo sobrevivir lo que queda de tiempo.**

 **La verdad no sé si Mortem ya subió y no me importa. Dejaré que ahora ella disfruta la temporada de ST.**

 **LD.**


	30. Cadunfobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Cadunfobia.**

Corrió desde una distancia prudente, aunque no era lo recomendable, le importaba un pepino. No había mejor forma de sentir la emoción del momento.

Tenía el arnés firmemente asegurado a su cuerpo, sin importar que no lo necesitara. El borde se mostró ante ella dio un gran salto, cerró los ojos y gritó. El imponente vacío se abrió bajo su cuerpo, tampoco eso le importó.

Pronto, ese vacío se formó en su estómago, siguió bajando, y bajando hasta llegar al final de la caída. El resorte en el arnés la sujetó, como debía, alzándola por los aires una vez más, en el proceso hizo varias piruetas, sólo para lucirse.

Llegó un momento en que dejó de rebotar, se quedó suspendida, de cabeza, en la inmensidad del cañón. Con una sonrisa mostrándose en sus labios. Disfrutó la fresca brisa que acariciaba su rostro, ignorando completamente los gruñidos de su novio, él quería lanzarse primero, Butch siempre quería ser el primero.

No está vez, ella fue la primera.

Quería disfrutarlo hasta el final. Disfrutaría la miseria de su querido novio competitivo.

* * *

 **Ya estamos aquí, casi al final del reto. Tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo más "halloweenesco", pero decidí no hacerlo, me atraía mucho la idea de Buttercup saltando en un bonji gigante, sin usar sus poderes ni nada, sintiendo la más pura adrenalina humana.  
**

 **Por supuesto, Butch también quería saltar, pero Butter le ganó, siempre le gana(?). Hoy tocó "caída" mañana en la palabra final, "raíz" se acaba el reto. ha sido un mes interesante, con todo y los atrasos que he tenido, esas palabras extrañas 7.7 creo que todo salió bien.**

 **Bueno, los veré mañana.**

 **LD.**


	31. Raixfobia

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Raixfobia**.

Nadie existía por encima de Él. Él lo era todo. Creador, destructor, la maldad misma, no había quien pudiera meterse con su poder.

Ni siquiera las "chicas súper poderosas". No, esas pequeñas ingenuas jamás lograrían derrotarlo, tal vez las dejaría pensar eso, si, dejaría que se creyeran a salvo, que habían vencido, eran ingenuas, siempre lo habían sido.

¡Ah! Pero que bien se sentía saberse tan poderoso, tan inalcanzable, nadie, ni siquiera sus "queridos" niños podían con él. No lo permitiría, al traerlos de vuelta les había quitado ese "algo" que Mojo Jojo no les quitó.

Los dejaría disfrutar su falsa tranquilidad, incluso ahora, descansando en su tina, tenía poder sobre todos ellos juntos, gozaría de su terror cuando descubrieran el gran error que cometieron, jamás debieron enfrentarse a él. No debieron pensar que ganarían, ese acto de valentía, pronto les costaría más caro de lo imaginado.

Por un tiempo se crearían ganadores, crearían ciegamente en su victoria vacía. Sólo una conoce la verdad.

Y ella sería su cómplice, ella les haría creer que quemaron la raíz del mal.

* * *

 **Bueno, llegamos al final del reto. No creí que llegaría tan lejos (?) Pero Aquí estoy, y Mortem también, si, lo logramos.**

 **No hay mucho que decir para este drabble, la palabra no servía para ni madres, pero pensé en la frase final y en eso me base. No es mucho, ni algo muy emocionante, pero es algo. Mortem dijo que ya subía... así que no debe tardar.**

 **En fin, yo los volveré a ver hasta que actualicé Criminal, así que nos estamos leyendo.**

 **LD.**


End file.
